The present invention relates to a telephone answering system with automatic translating device.
The telephone answering system has come into world-wide use as a very convenient personal communication system. However, there is an insufficiency in the conventional telephone answering system which is installed to answer an incoming call from every country and to record a caller's message, because there are many languages in the world and the caller doesn't always speak the same language as the outgoing message. So, the conventional telephone answering system has the limited use for world-wide user.